character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Younger A. Phex Brother (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Younger A. Phex Brother= |-|Schott Key No.2= Summary The Younger A. Phex Brother is a member of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization which sells the Rokakaka fruit to people who need it, however, this fruit is considered a drug since while it does heal the person that eats the Rokakaka it will also ruin another part of their body in exchange. He and his older brother went to track down and kill Karera, the last person who saw Josefumi and Kira before their deaths. They were both stopped by Josuke who killed them both. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Younger A. Phex Brother Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organisation, Rock Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Younger A. Phex Brother=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) |-|Schott Key No.2=Poison Manipulation (Can turn someone into the centre of gravity for a certain type of object), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level' (Is comparable to other Rock Humans like Damo) | Unknown (Has not shown any displays of strength) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to Soft & Wet)' | MFTL' (Reacted to Soft & Wet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Unknown Durability: Large Town Level '''(Is comparable to other Rock Humans, Survived a hit from Soft & Wet), '''Higher when Petrified''' | Unknown''' Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rock Human drown instantly if they are fully submerged in water, He can be affected by his own poison Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Younger A. Phex Brother will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Schott Key No.2: Schott Key No.2 is a Close-Range Stand which is kept inside of a football. Schott Key No.2's main ability is that it emits poison from its body. This poison can burn skin with even a second of contact with someone's skin and can kill someone if it fully envelopes their face. Key: Younger A. Phex Brother | Schott Key No.2 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9